


Nicks on a dark tree (Зарубки на тёмном дереве)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [7]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A series of sketches from the lives of Sergio, Raquel and their family in Palawan -  Sergio and Paula.Серия набросков из жизни Серхио, Ракель и их семьи на Палаване. Серхио и Паула.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Kudos: 3





	Nicks on a dark tree (Зарубки на тёмном дереве)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Тусклый свет ночника падает на крошечную фигурку, скрючившуюся, забившуюся под тонкую простыню с головой. Не поймешь с первого взгляда: действительно спит или по привычке прячет от посторонних глаз свои слёзы, отвернувшись лицом к стене - до упора коленями в твёрдое дерево. 

\- Паола...

Серхио аккуратно прикрывает дверь, и, минуя раскиданные по полу игрушки и раковины, осторожно приближается к кровати. Опускается на её край, сдвинув полупрозрачную защиту полога. И тут же, неосознанным, автоматическим движением подтыкает со спины яркую простыню с единорогами, чтобы проникшие под полог комары не добрались до тонкой детской кожи сквозь невидимые щели.

Дыхание Паолы спокойное, равномерное. Она тихонько посапывает, глубоко погрузившись в сон. И когда он осторожно спускает ткань с её макушки на уровень подбородка, открывая доступ свежему воздуху, она никак не реагирует. Олицетворение полной безмятежности, если на вспоминать следов от высохших слёз на её щеках. 

Серхио мнётся, убирая руку от детского плеча. Стоит ли нарушать её сон сейчас, хоть он и обещал? 

Стянув ненадолго очки, сдавив переносицу пальцами, выдыхает. Перед глазами тёплыми пятнами маятно мечутся отсветы огоньков догорающих свеч, расставленных по дому в стеклянных лампах. 

Первое, что бросается в глаза, когда он снова может видеть всё четко - неровный ряд царапин на стенке тумбочки, что примыкает к изголовью кровати. Вереница кривоватых, процарапанных не то стержнем ручки, не то каким-то обломком зарубок, отсчитывающих количество дней до возвращения Ракель и Мариви, испещрила тёмное дерево. Когда он увидел их впервые одна вертикальная линия была сиротливо и тоскливо перечеркнута. Сейчас же...

Серхио растерянно мигает и невольно переводит взгляд на спящую девочку.

...

_\- Вы точно справитесь? Я могу... - Ракель с сомнением смотрит на Серхио, явно готовая переиграть всё при необходимости в последний момент._

_В ответ он лишь ещё раз утвердительно кивает, исполненный уверенности, и мягко опускает ладони ей на плечи._

_\- Ракель, остановись. Сейчас ты как никогда нужна матери. Мы справимся. К тому же, это всего пара дней, что нам нужно провести вдвоем, что может пойти не так? Я шесть месяцев к ряду справлялся с Токио, неужели не смогу сладить несколько дней с Паолой, что души во мне не чает?_

_\- Не уверена, - протягивает она, прищурившись - наполовину шутя, на половину всерьёз, - дети сложнее, чем тебе пока кажется._

_\- То есть настолько ты доверяешь моему гению, Инспектор?_

_\- Ладно, ладно, Профессор. Ты меня почти убедил. - Ракель закатывает глаза и в сотый раз подхватывает сумку, поставленную на пол. - Надеюсь, что когда мы вернёмся, наш дом останется целым и невредимым, а вас обоих не придется лечить от моральных травм._

_\- Притворюсь, что я этого не слышал, - он притягивает её к себе, быстро целуя в губы. - Просто доверься мне. Мы в этом вместе, не так ли?_

_Это не вопрос, скорее утверждение. И она ощущает, что беспокойство, от которого сводит живот, понемногу отступает под воздействием тепла, распространяющегося по телу от его слов. Этого взгляда, в котором не только обещание помощи и поддержки - в чём угодно, но и искреннее желание быть с ней на равных на каждом этапе жизни .. их семьи._

_\- Хорошо._

_\- Хорошо! А теперь идём, мы с боцманом доставим вас к парому до Пуэрто-Принцессы как ценнейший груз._

_\- Боцманом?_

_\- Паола с Мариви вчера начали читать "Остров сокровищ"._

_И, словно в подтверждение его слов, с кормы лодки доносится заливистое "Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца. Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома, бабушка!"._

_Ответный смех Ракель, что кажется, чуть приободрилась, глядя на перемазанное, но вполне довольное жизнью лицо дочери, - музыка для его ушей._

_\- О, хорошо. По крайней мере вечерами вы явно не будете страдать за отсутствием общих интересов - пираты, грабители, разница не так уж и велика! И всё же, не надейся, что всё и дальше пойдет так гладко и не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждала..._

...

Когда срок ожидания из двух дней превращается минимум в неделю - непогода накрывает ту часть Филиппинских островов, где сейчас застряли их близкие, а мирно настроенный ребёнок в капризного спорщика, появляется первая зарубка.

_\- Паола?_

_Подслеповато вглядываясь в темноту Серхио настороженно прислушивается, нашаривая очки на прикроватной тумбочке. В доме царит тишина - на первый взгляд. Однако ему, как и вчера, упорно кажется, что из-за плотно закрытых дверей соседней комнаты доносятся сдавленные всхлипы. Выжидать, как день назад, чтобы убедиться кажется это ему или нет Серхио не собирается. Равно как и тщетно стучать в дверь, за которой его явно не ждут._

_В рассеянном свете ночника крошечная фигурка, скрючившаяся под тонкой простыней, выглядит словно зародыш. Хрупкий, беззащитный. О том, что девочка действительно не спит, свидетельствует шелест простыней, когда она спешно отворачивается лицом к стене._

_\- Паола..._

_Все продуманные им ранее утешения при таком положении дел выглядят практически оскорбительно - избитые банальности. Пусть ничего страшного не произошло, а разлука с матерью и бабушкой временна, ребёнок не может воспринять этого в той же мере, что и взрослый. Осознание её тоски, беспомощности и страха стальной спицей входит в сердце. Маленькому Серхио эта гремучая смесь чувств когда-то была знакома не понаслышке. Однако сегодня он впервые сам оказался по другую сторону баррикад._

_И хоть единственной ответной реакцией на его вторжение является резкий жест плечом под слоями ткани, Серхио приближается, преодолевая самого себя, и осторожно опускается на краешек постели. Нервно сжимает руки в замок на коленях, прежде чем мягко положить одну ладонь на её плечо в жесте неловком, абсурдном и всё-таки утешающем - в его голове._

_\- Мама скоро вернётся. Не может случиться ничего такого, чтобы она не вернулась к тебе при первой же возможности._

_Да много ли проку от его слов теперь..._

_Когда днём ранее Серхио, появившийся в её комнате с непривычным опозданием из-за звонка Ракель, опускается в кресло чем-то однозначно встревоженный, его встречает сумрачный взгляд. Глаза в глаза - на мгновение. Пока он поспешно не задавил в зародыше неловкую паузу, нарочито бодро припоминая вслух на чём они вчера остановились вчера._

_\- Мама скоро вернётся? - словно чувствуя неладное, спрашивает Паола, не отводя взгляда от стенки прикроватной тумбочки, что на протяжении всего вечернего чтения рассеянно ковыряла ногтем. - Послезавтра?_

_Сил её хватает лишь на одну эту маленькую жертву длиной в лишние 24 часа._

_\- Кхм. Нет, к сожалению, нет, Паола. Им потребуется ещё несколько дней прежде чем вернуться. Мы будем в порядке с этим?_

_В ответ малышка лишь печально пожимает плечами, продолжая царапать дерево. Вздыхает. И словно становится ещё меньше в своей печали._

_\- Несколько - это сколько?_

_\- Ещё дня три-четыре, минимум._

_\- Но это долго! Почему? С бабушкой что-то не так?.._

_\- Нет, боже. Нет. Просто к их части островов приближается непогода и им не стоит рисковать, отправляясь сейчас в дорогу._

_\- Ладно. Но тогда давай хотя бы позвоним им ещё раз, Серхио? Я не успела рассказать всего днём! Пожалуйста!_

_\- Боюсь, что тоже нет, Паола. Шторм уже должен быть совсем рядом с ними и с телефонной связью в следующие несколько дней будут проблемы._

_\- Ну пожалуйста. Просто попробовать..._

_\- Мне очень жаль._

_\- Угу._

_Её вспышка энтузиазма угасает столь же стремительно, как и зародилась. И в этом коротеньком не то всхлипе, не то восклицании столько тоски, что у Серхио что-то сжимается внутри. Неужели не достаточно плохо было увезти её на другой край мира, оторвав от друзей и привычного окружения, так теперь ещё и это чувство, что её покинули абсолютно все, кого она любит. И он делает неуклюжую попытку приободрить её хоть чем-то._

_\- Что скажешь на счёт того, чтобы делать только то, что захотим, чтобы взбодриться? Что скажешь? С чего бы тебе хотелось начать?_

_\- Я не знаю, - бурчит она в ответ и натягивает простыню до подбородка. Не интересен ей ни один из вариантов, что он мог бы сейчас предложить - даже если бы постарался. Вся её крошечная фигурка, вытянувшаяся по струнке на кровати, воплощение тоскливого нетерпения. На глазах бусинки слёз, что вот-вот прольются. - Я ничего не хочу. Давай просто спать, чтобы скорее было завтра..._

_И он, к своему позору, с некоторым облегчением отступает. На тот момент ему даже кажется, что пауза - действительно хорошая идея. Пока тихий всхлип, как удар током, не проходит сквозь него в ночной тишине. Но всё, что он может предпринять - это бессчётное количество минут, проведённых под её дверями в тяжёлом молчании._

_Цена второй зарубки оказывается банальнее. Паола никогда не любила уборку, однако в последнее время под руководством мамы она проходила бодро и весело. Особенно её радовал тот факт, что участие в этой скучной процедуре дружно принимали все жители дома. Однако под руководством Серхио это вновь превращается в унылую рутину, да ещё и дополненную какими-то глупыми правилами и ограничениями. Настолько непереносимую, что к концу распихивания собственных игрушек по всем неприметным углам девочка полностью сникает, чувствуя, что этот день отравлен до последней капли. И исправить положение дел не может ни некогда любимое занятие музыкой, ни ужин мороженным - в награду за проделанный труд._

_В поиске какого-то конкретного повода появления прочих необходимости попросту нет. Стычки по многим причинам, что раньше казались простыми мелочами, возникают теперь с завидной постоянностью, и их последствия вертятся в его голове на повторе._

_\- Ты скучный, скучный! Я не хочу спать в сиесту - я хочу плавать!_

_\- Ты не можешь мне указывать, что есть, ты не мама!_

_\- Я хочу домой! Я хочу к папе!_

_\- Не заходи в мою комнату! Не хочу я это читать сегодня!_

_Серхио старается сносить всё терпеливо, однако вряд ли может полностью скрыть раздражение на своём лице при каждом подобном инциденте. Когда Паола шумным ураганом - даже просто в процессе игры, проносится по дому, то варианта сосредоточиться на изучении чего-либо у него попросту не остаётся. И к концу дня его голова частенько просто раскалывается от гомона и хаоса._

_Ближе к ночи тягостное ощущение, что всё, что он делает - в корне не верно, сводит горло. Если уж благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад, то его стараниями явно проложена тропа к провалу._

_Чувствовать поражение в такой, казалось бы, мелочи ... непривычно. Неуютно. Однако собственные растерянность и удручённость сейчас волнуют его меньше всего. Особенно, когда из-за плотно закрытых дверей доносятся сдавленные всхлипы - самое страшное подтверждение его поражения._

....

Словно не доверяя собственным глазам, Серхио проводит ладонью по царапинам на дереве. 

Когда всё поменялось? Этого дня он также не может выделить чётко. Быть может с того момента, когда он решает поступиться собственными правилами? Или с просьбы к ней научить _его_ плавать? Один Бог знает, скольких усилий стоило ему планирование всех возможных вариантов мягкого управления ситуацией, дабы это обучение не привело к трагичным последствиям ни при каких обстоятельствах. Или, быть может, с совместного разбора пригоршни причудливых экземпляров жемчуга барокко, из которых он предлагает сделать одинаковые семейные браслеты для всех женщин их семьи? 

Или... 

_\- Серхио, ты заплетёшь мне косичку?_

_Отказать проще и привычнее, к тому же, сейчас он действительно занят важным делом и Паола знает об этом - Серхио трижды озвучил это за ужином. Однако вечерние сумерки сгущаются и он может догадаться чем это желание быть ближе к нему может быть продиктовано. И, к удивлению и искренней радости Паолы, что искорками вспыхивает в глазах, Серхио без долгих раздумий захлопывает крышку ноутбука и смущённо поправляет очки на переносице._

_\- Хорошо. Только не думаю, что я знаю, как это правильно делается..._

_\- Глупости какие, в этом нет ничего сложного, давай, - она резво забирается на кровать и усаживается рядом, подгибая коленки в пародии на позу лотоса. - Я тебе всё покажу!_

_Неловко перебирая шелковистые прядки, щекочущие кожу, да то и дело нервно поправляя очки, он старательно вплетает ленту в косу Паолы - под её легкие одобрительные кивки в отражении зеркала. Удивительно, но в сравнении с оригами это и правда легко. И.. неожиданно приятно - для них обоих._

_В кои-то веки в комнате царит привычная прежде лёгкая дружеская атмосфера. И Серхио решает воспользоваться моментом._

_\- Что скажешь на счёт завтра, Паола? В наших широтах ещё обещают хорошую погоду. Можем отправиться в твой любимый грот за ракушками. Или построить домик из одеял. Или ... нарисовать маме приветственный плакат?_

_Паола не спешит соглашаться или хмуриться, лишь задумчиво разглядывает их отражение в зеркале, и он продолжает перебирать варианты, пытаясь припомнить собственные предпочтения когда-то._

_\- Или же мы можем склеить и запустить яркого воздушного змея, устроить соревнование по стрельбе из лука и построить огромный замок из песка. Что скажешь?_

_\- И никаких занятий?_

_\- Никаких. Обещаю. Будем считать, что у нас маленькие каникулы до возвращения мамы._

_\- Хм. Ладно. Вот только это всё очень мальчишечьи предложения..._

_\- Я, кхм, как-то не учёл этого, - Серхио растерянно замирает, прежде чем замечает хитринку в её глазах и улыбку, в которой вот-вот готовы расплыться губы. - Что ж, тогда..._

_\- Я пошутила, Серхио! Звучит здорово - особенно отсутствие уроков. Так что давай займемся всем этим - день удивительно долгая штука!_

_Её смех разносится по комнате звонкими переливами колокольчиков. Настолько заразительный, что он и сам не может сдержать улыбки. И, почти поддавшись давнему порыву, опускает ладонь на её макушку, ероша слабо заплетённые волосы._

_Что ж - завтра он точно сможет лучше._

...

Серхио не знает этого - его инспекции по качеству заправки кровати были прекращены на четвёртый день их пребывания в доме один на один, но это один из первых дней, когда на дереве не появляется перечёркнутой зарубки. Как не появляется на следующий день и капризов на счёт времени, что необходимо провести за уборкой или чисткой зубов, или настойчивых, томительных уговоров вернуться как можно скорее в телефонном разговоре с матерью.

Они провели вместе почти одиннадцать дней, а перечёркнутых зарубок, подгоняющих, скрупулёзно отсчитывающих время до возвращения Ракель, не более шести. Словно он не провалился - окончательно. 

Серхио усмехается и удивлённо качает головой, попутно вскользь прислушиваясь к грохоту и приглушённым голосам на кухне. 

Паола просыпается не сразу и, по-началу, совершенно не может понять, что происходит, когда он тормошит её за плечо. 

\- Что такое? Который час?..

\- Полночь, без трёх минут. И время, когда вернулась мама. Так что вставай, соня.

\- Ага. Ладно... - не вникая в суть его слов, она лишь мигает сонно и, зевая, норовит вновь зарыться под простыню. 

Её реакция предсказуема, и, не смотря на то, что он делает это следуя данному ранее слову - Паола весь вечер провела в необъяснимом нервном возбуждении, уверенная, что, вопреки логике, мама появится на пороге их дома именно сегодня, и легла спать лишь после десятикратных уверений в том, что он непременно разбудит её в любой час, если она окажется права; Серхио всё же чувствует укол сожаления. Возможно, всё-таки стоило дождаться утра, как советовали Ракель и его собственный разум.

Однако уже через секунду в её взгляде не остаётся и намёка на сонливость.

\- Мама вернулась?! 

\- Да. Она сейчас помогает бабушке лечь. Давай, беги. Ты знаешь дорогу.

В глазах Паолы искрится радость - на пару с неизвестно откуда теперь взявшимися слезами. Она не улыбается. Лишь глаза становятся огромными и очень светлыми, словно радость сочится прямиком через них. И, вместо того, что бы тут же вскочить и выбежать прочь из комнаты, она бросается к нему. Рывком, без предупреждения. Выбивая воздух из лёгких резких ударом лбом в диафрагму, прежде чем приникнуть доверчиво и благодарно.

\- Спасибо, Серхио. 

Обнимая его крепко-крепко, как он все эти дни никак не решался, прежде чем умчаться с заливистым криком: мама!


End file.
